Gangplank
Gangplanks verstärkt ständig seinen nächsten , sodass dieser sein Ziel verbrennt und über Sekunden |true damage}} als |true}} (alle Sekunden ein Tick). erleiden 50 % weniger Schaden. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Gangplank erfolgreich ein Ziel mit Feuerprobe trifft, erhält er |ms}} für 2 Sekunden. Die Zerstörung eines setzt Feuerprobe sofort zurück und gewährt das |ms}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Feuerprobe kann nicht mit oder mit angewendet werden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 5 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Gangplank schießt mit seiner Pistole auf die gewählte gegnerische Einheit, verursacht |normal}} und wendet Treffereffekte an. |leveling = }} |description2 = Parrrley kann für des Angriffsschadens|ad}} |normal}} . |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Parrrlay das Ziel tötet, erbeutet Gangplank und , welche dann verwendet werden können, um aufzuwerten. |leveling3 = }}|Beute|18px }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| mehrere Gegner tötet, erbeutet er von allen Gold und Silberschlangen. * Für zählt Parrrley nicht als normaler Angriff. |video = Gangplank-Q |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Gangplank konsumiert eine große Menge Zitrusfrüchte, entfernt alle ihn derzeitig betreffende Massenkontrolleffekte und heilt sich selbst. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |damagetype = |projectile = |name = |poppy = |poppyname = |spelleffects = |spelleffects-aoe = |spelleffects-aoedot = |spelleffects-dot = |spelleffects-single = |spelleffects-multi = |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |grounded = |parries = |minionaggro = |additional = * Skorbut heilen entfernt nur Beeinträchtigungen durch Massenkontrolle und daher weder , noch . ** kann ebenfalls nicht entfernt werden. ** , eingeschlossen, kann entfernt werden. *** und verursachen zwar Schaden an Gangplank, jedoch ist er in der Lage sich frei zu bewegen. ***'Gangplank' kann sich selbst aus und befreien. |video = |video2 = }} }} | | }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = 1 |costtype = Aufladung von Pulverfass |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Gangplank lagert periodisch eine Steigerung von Pulverfass, bis zu einem Maximum von 3 gleichzeitig. |leveling = |description2 = Gangplank platziert für bis zu 25 Sekunden ein Pulverfass an der gewählten Stelle, das automatisch jede Sekunden verliert, bis zu einem Minimum von . |leveling2 = |description3 = Für weitere Informationen siehe weiter unten. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} | | }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Gangplank lässt auf die gewählte Zielfläche für 8 Sekunden 12 Kanonenkugelwellen herabhageln. Dabei kommen alle 2 Sekunden Salven, bestehend aus 3 Wellen und für die Dauer der Fähigkeit wird das Zielgebiet . |leveling = |description2 = Jede Welle verursacht magischen Schaden an allen getroffenen gegnerischen Einheiten und diese für Sekunden um 30 %. |leveling2 = |Magischer Schaden pro Salve| }} |description3 = Gangplank kann Verbesserungen für das Kanonensperrfeuer im Laden erwerben, die jeweils 500 kosten: * :}} Eine initiale landet in der Mitte des Sperrfeuers, verursacht zusätzlich | absoluten Schaden|true damage}}}} und alle getroffenen Gegner für Sekunden um 60 %. * :}} Das Kanonensperrfeuer gewährt sich darin befindlichen Verbündeten 30 % zusätzliches Lauftempo, welches nach dem Verlassen des Wirkungsbereiches noch für 2 Sekunden anhält. * :}} Kanonensperrfeuer feuert 6 weitere Kanonenwellen, , ab. |leveling3 = |Maximaler Gesamtschaden mit und | }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Sonstige Einheiten |hp}} |damagemodifier = * 1 Schaden von und seinen beziehungsweise gegnerischen normalen Angriffen. *Unanvisierbar für Angriffe von Vasallen und Monstern, gegnerische Fähigkeiten und verbündete normale Angriffe. |damage = |damagetype = |range = |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |movespeed = Statisch |control = Automatisch |target = Vasall |spelleffects = |protection = Auf gegnerischer Seite können Pulverfässer nur von Champions' normalen Angriffe ausgelöst werden. |abilities = ;Die Lunte brennt! Das Pulverfass verliert automatisch jede Sekunden, bis zu einem Minimum von . ;Explosionszündung Gangplank kann ein Pulverfass mit normalen Angriffen und mit angreifen. Wenn er es zerstört, so gewährt dieses ihm zwar kein , explodiert aber stattdessen und fügt den Schaden des Angriffes allen Gegnern zu, ignoriert , sie für 2 Sekunden um % und richtet zusätzlichen normalen Schaden|AD}} an gegnerischen Champions an. Zaubereffekte werden als Flächenfähgkeit angewendet, Treffereffekte die magischen Schaden verursachen jedoch gar nicht. Wenn Gangplank ein Pulverfass mit zerstört, so wird jeder der getöteten Gegner auch geplündert und gewährt auch die , als wäre er von der Initialfähigkeit getötet worden. ;Pulverlinie Pulverfässer verbinden sich miteinander, wenn sie beieinander stehen und explodieren dann, wenn ein Pulverfass mit dem sie verbunden sind, detoniert. Jedoch können Gegner immer nur von einer Explosion einer solchen Detonationskette betroffen werden und Schaden erhalten. ;Silberschlangen *Auf der Karte Gewundener Wald und im Spielmodus ARAM erhält Gangplank automatisch jede Sekunden 1 . }} cs:Gangplank en:Gangplank es:Gangplank fr:Gangplank pl:Gangplank pt-br:Gangplank ru:Гангпланк zh:普朗克 |Hintergrund= Geschichte Gangplank wurde als Sohn von Vincent dem Schatten, einem schrecklichen Piratenkapitän, geboren - einem der reichsten und gefürchtetsten Seeräuber auf der ganzen Insel der Blauen Flamme. Man könnte meinen, diese Herkunft brächte dem Jungen ein angenehmes Leben voller Privilegien ein, aber in Wahrheit war genau das Gegenteil der Fall. In der Stadt Bilgewasser aufzuwachsen, ist nicht leicht. Piraten sind nicht für ihr Mitgefühl bekannt und diese Einstellung reicht auch bis in ihre Familien hinein. Vincent wollte, dass sein Sohn zu einem zähen und starken Burschen heranwächst und war deshalb besonders streng mit dem jungen Gangplank. Schon als Kind war Gangplank hinterlistig wie eine Schlange und man sagt, er habe mit offenen Augen geschlafen. Als er heranwuchs, wurde der junge Mann schnell zum skrupellosesten und gefürchtetsten Piraten in Bilgewasser. Sein Paps war nie stolzer auf seinen Sohn, als an dem Tag, als Gangplank seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag feierte - und seinem alten Herren einen Dolch in den Rücken jagte und das berühmte Piratenschiff, Todesquell, für sich beanspruchte. Der Kontinent Valoran allerdings ist für einen Piraten ein gefährlicher Ort und Gangplank hat die Zeichen der Zeit erkannt. Das Piratenversteck, das als Bilgewasser bekannt ist, würde bald durch den Sog valoranischer Politik und der Kriegsakademie niedergemacht. Es wurde Zeit, dass Bilgewasser seinen eigenen Champion bekam, der die Stadt in der Liga der Legenden repräsentiert, und wer wäre besser dafür geeignet, als der grimmigste Pirat von allen? Man sagt, Gangplank habe genügend Macht und Einfluss, um in seiner Heimat den Titel des Piratenkönigs für sich zu beanspruchen, dass er aber den rechten Augenblick abwartet, um genug Ansehen als Champion zu erlangen, bevor er wieder in sein Leben als Seeräuber zurückkehrt. „Yo ho, puste den Kerl um. Oder schieß’ ihm wenigstens in den Rücken und schnapp’ dir seine Beute.“ Bilgewasser Geschichte= Gangplank, die Salzwassergeißel „Ich habe schon Kehlen aufgeschlitzt und noxische Kriegsgaleeren versenkt, da hast du dir noch in die Hosen gemacht, Jüngelchen. Du willst dich nicht mit mir anlegen.“ Der als unberechenbar und brutal geltende, selbsternannte Räuberkönig, den man Gangplank nennt, beansprucht seine Herrschaft über Bilgewasser mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Gewalt und Arglist. Wo immer er auftaucht, bringt er Tod und Verderben. Seine Niedertracht und sein übler Ruf reichen so weit, dass seine schwarzen Segel am Horizont sogar die kühnste Mannschaft in Schrecken versetzen. Gangplank begründet seinen Reichtum auf Schiffsüberfällen auf den Handelsrouten der Zwölf Meere, was ihm zudem auch viele mächtige Feinde eingebracht hat. In Ionia brachte er den Orden der Schatten gegen sich auf, nachdem er den Tempel des Gezackten Messers geplündert hatte. Es heißt, der Großgeneral von Noxus selbst habe geschworen, Gangplank in Stücke zu reißen, als der Pirat die Leviathan, Swains Kriegsschiff und Stolz der noxischen Flotte, gestohlen hatte. Gangplank hat den Zorn vieler auf sich gezogen, doch keinem seiner vielen Feinde gelang es bisher, ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, obwohl Assassinen, Kopfgeldjäger, ja ganze Armadas auf ihn angesetzt wurden. Mit teuflischem Vergnügen beobachtet er, wie sein Kopfgeld immer wieder erhöht wird, und jedes Mal, wenn er mit bis zur Reling mit Beute beladenen Schiffen im Hafen von Bilgewasser anlegt, nagelt er seine Steckbriefe an das Kopfgeld-Brett, damit jeder sie sehen kann. Trotz (oder wegen) seines schlechten Rufs und seiner Grausamkeit verlangt Gangplank absolute Loyalität von seiner Mannschaft. Viele Leutnants seines Vertrauens wurden später selbst berüchtigte Kapitäne oder brutale Bandenanführer. Ihre Loyalität Gangplank gegenüber blieb jedoch bestehen, und sie sind allzeit bereit, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen, was ihm große Macht verleiht. Trotzdem wagt es hin und wieder jemand, Gangplank herauszufordern. Er genießt die Momente, wenn er mit Pistole und Klinge loszieht, um alle daran zu erinnern, dass Bilgewasser immer noch ihm, und nur ihm, untersteht. Der kräftige noxische Kriegskapitän erschauderte und ließ seine Axt fallen, als Gangplank ihm sein Entermesser tief in die Eingeweide stieß. Blut sprudelte aus den tätowierten Lippen des Kriegers, als er einen stimmlosen Fluch ausstieß. Höhnisch grinsend zog Gangplank seine Klinge heraus und schleifte den Sterbenden an Deck. Mit lautem Scheppern seiner schweren Rüstung brach er zusammen, sein Blut mischte sich mit dem Meerwasser, das über das Vorderdeck der Kriegsgaleere schwappte. Der schwarz gestrichene Rumpf von Gangplanks Schiff ragte bedrohlich über den beiden durch Enterhaken und Taue miteinander verbundenen Schiffen empor. Gangplank biss schmerzerfüllt seine schwarzen und goldenen Zähne zusammen – der Mann aus Noxus hätte ihn um ein Haar geschlagen. Um seine Schwäche vor seiner Mannschaft zu verbergen, zwang er sich zu einem verschlagenen Lächeln. Wind und Regen peitschen ihn, als er die restlichen Noxier begutachtete. Er hatte den feindlichen Kapitän herausgefordert und nun, da er das Duell gewonnen hatte, war ihre Kampfeslust wie weggeblasen. „Dieses Schiff gehört nun mir“, tönte Gangplank, die Stimme so laut, dass sie dem Sturm trotzte. „Möchte noch jemand einen Kommentar dazu abgeben?“ Einer der Noxier, ein riesiger Krieger mit Blutkult-Tätowierungen im Gesicht und stachliger Rüstung, starrte Gangplank an. „Wir sind Söhne Noxus“, brüllte er. „Lieber sterben wir, als uns von Deinesgleichen unser Schiff abnehmen zu lassen!“ Gangplank runzelte die Stirn, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen“, sagte er und drehte sich um. Gangplank schenkte seiner Mannschaft ein böses Lächeln. „Tötet sie alle“, brüllte er. „Und brennt ihr Schiff nieder!“ Beziehungen * Die "Jagged Hooks"-Crew schwor ewige treue zu Gangplank. * will Gangplanks Tod, da er ihm sein Kriegsschiff Leviathan gestohlen hat. * Er hat zudem den Zorn von auf sich heraufbeschworen, weil er den "Temple of the Jagged Knife" geplündert hat. * hat eine extreme Abneigung gegenüber Piraten und ihr Auftreten. ** Der explizite Hass gegenüber stammt daher, weil er ihre Eltern getötet hat. * hatte eine Zeit lang eine intime Beziehung mit . ** Er liebt sie immer noch, ist deswegen aber verbittert.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/05/ask-riot-bilgewater-and-balance/ |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Gangplank SpecialForces Screenshots.jpg|Special Forces Gangplank Gangplank Sultan Screenshots.jpg|Sultan Gangplank Gangplank Käpt'n Screenshots.jpg|Käpt'n Gangplank Gangplank Original Screenshots.jpg|Classic Gangplank (Visual & Gameplay Update) Skins ; * Auf seiner linken Schulter trägt er den , welchen ihm nach seinem vermutlichen "Tod" übergeben hat. * In diesem Skin scheint Gangplank etwas molliger und nicht so gut in Form zu sein, im Vergleich zu seinen anderen Skins. ; * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an die Sage des . ; * Er teilt das Thema mit , da die Skins eine Anlehnung an historische Peioden eines Krieges. ; * Dieser Skin könnte eine Anlehnung an die Filme Expandables 1 & 2 sein. * Der Skin könnte auch eine Anlehnung an sein. * Dieser Skin ist zur Feier des Starts des brasilianischen Servers veröffentlicht worden. * Vor der offiziellen Veröffentlichung aß er anstatt Orangen Bananen und Ananas. * Der Skin wurde scheinbar von dem Film " " inspiriert. * Sein Auftreten ähnelt dem von Captain Price aus dem " "-Franchise. * Im Hintergrund seines Splash Arts sieht man noch drei Schatten, die eventuelle Special Forces-Skins sein könnten. Die Schatten haben Ähnlichkeit mit , und . * Im Bereich von kann man den Schatten eines Hubschraubers erkennen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zur Feier des ersten Jahrestages des türkischen Servers veröffentlicht. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin zeigt zur Blütezeit seiner Herrschaft und vor seinem vermeintlichen Verrat. * Dieser Skin wurde an alle die Spieler gratis verteilt, die Gangplank schon vor dem Special-Event besaßen und ihn mindestens einmal gespielt haben. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** |Sonstiges= Trivia * Gangplank wurde von Fantasyworld, einem ehemaligen Designer, entworfen. * ist der Champion mit den meisten HP auf Stufe 1 mit 631. ** hingegen hat die wenigsten Grund-HP (468). * Wenn Gangplank einen kritischen Treffer landet, benutzt er anstelle seines Schwertes seine Pistole für den Basisangriff. * Gangplanks Buff "Yarr! Ich bin ein mächtiger Pirat" könnte eine Anlehnung an Guybrush Threepwoods Phrase aus dem Spiel Monkey Island sein. * Gangplank war einst der einzige Champion in League of Legends, der verbündete Vasallen töten könnte, um sie dem Feind vorzuenthalten. Dies wurde aber mit Patch V1.0.0.116 entfernt. * Gangplank wurde im Jahr 2015, 2-mal direkt hintereinander überarbeitet. ** Dazu zählten zudem die Auswirkungen des Bilgewasser: Gezeitenbrand-Events Entwicklung Gangplank Aktualisierung (Visuell) Champion-Aktualisierung: Gangplank Championeinblicke |patchhistory= Patch Historie V8.23: Hotfix vom 21.11.2018 * Es wurde ein Problem behoben, wodurch nur den Schaden von Stufe 1 verursachte. V5.15: * ** Der Radius, mit dem „Parrrlay“ ein Fass mit 1 Trefferpunkt automatisch erreicht, wurde stark verringert. ** Erhält jetzt automatisch pro Sekunde in der Heulenden Schlucht, auf der Schlachterbrücke, im Gewundenen Wald und auf der Kristallnarbe 1 Silberschlange. V5.5: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den gegen Verlangsamung immune Ziele auch nicht vom Schaden über Zeit betroffen waren. V4.18: * ** Zielsuche mit einer Kanone ist knifflig: Die Kanonenkugeln fallen nun in Wellen herab, die im gesamten Bereich einmal pro Sekunde Schaden verursachen. Einzelne Kanonenkugeln haben jetzt keine individuellen Schadensbereiche mehr. ** Abklingzeit: 120/115/110 Sekunden ⇒ 125/110/95 Sekunden V3.8: * ** Die Verlangsamungs-Aktualisierungsrate wurde auf 0,25 Sekunden verringert. V1.0.0.145: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Skorbut heilen“ keine Blendungen entfernte. V1.0.0.143: * ** Stellt nun die Hälfte der Manakosten wieder her, wenn das Ziel durch „Unterredung“ getötet wird. V1.0.0.142: * ** Ein Fehler im Air Client wurde behoben. V1.0.0.140: * * Bei wird nun das durch die Fähigkeit im Verlauf des Spiels verdiente Gold in der Kurzinfo der Fähigkeit angezeigt. V1.0.0.135: * ** Animationsfehler behoben. V1.0.0.134: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 40/45/50/55/60 auf 50/55/60/65/70 erhöht. * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 1500 auf 1200 verringert. V1.0.0.127: * ** Das aktive Lauftempo wurde von 10/14/18/22/26 auf 8/11/14/17/20 verringert. ** Der aktive Angriffsschaden wurde von 14/22/30/38/46 auf 12/19/26/33/40 verringert. V1.0.0.123: * ** Wirkt nun bis zu dreimal kumulativ statt viermal. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Kanonensperrfeuer“ kein Gold für Todesstöße gegen Vasallen einbrachte. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Verlangsamung von „Kanonensperrfeuer“ nicht immer korrekt angewendet wurde. V1.0.0.122: * ** Das zusätzliche Gold wurde von 4/6/8/10/12 auf 4/5/6/7/8 verringert. * ** Der aktive Angriffsschadensbonus wurde von 20/28/36/44/52 auf 14/22/30/38/46 verringert. ** Der aktive Lauftempobonus wurde von 14/18/22/26/30 % auf 10/14/18/22/26 % verringert. V1.0.0.121: * ** Die maximale Anzahl an Kumulationen wurde von 5 auf 4 verringert. V1.0.0.120: * ** Verringert nicht länger Heilung und Regeneration, aber verlangsamt nun Ziele um 7 %. ** Wirkt nun bis zu 5-mal kumulativ. ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 10 auf 3 Sekunden verringert. ** Der Schaden wurde von 4-21 auf 5-19 erhöht. * ** in Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Unterredung“ manchmal anderen Spielern Gold zurückgab. ** Wendet jetzt „Groggetränkte Klinge“ an. * ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 6 auf 7 erhöht. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 65/110/155 auf 75/120/165 erhöht. V1.0.0.118: * Allgemein ** Die pro Stufe gewonnene Rüstung wurde von 2,8 auf 3,3 erhöht. ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Angriffstempo wurde von 2,35 auf 2,75 erhöht. ** Die Angriffsreichweite wurde von 100 auf 125 erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 30/27/24/21/18 auf 22/21/20/19/18 verringert. * ** Die Verlangsamung wurde von 15/20/25 % auf 25 % erhöht. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 120 auf 120/115/110 Sekunden verringert. V1.0.0.116: Überarbeitung * Allgemein ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 315 auf 320 erhöht. ** Das grundlegende Mana wurde von 239 auf 255 erhöht. ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Mana wurde von 34 auf 40 erhöht. * (Überarbeitung) ** Benötigt nicht länger ein Ziel. (Gangplank tötet nicht länger einen verbündeten Vasallen.) ** Das passive Lauftempo wurde von 2/4/6/8/10 % auf 3/4/5/6/7 % und der Angriffsschaden von 8/12/16/20/24 auf 8/10/12/14/16 verändert. ** Die Aktivierung gewährt Gangplank 14/18/22/26/30 % Lauftempo und 20/28/36/44/52 Angriffsschaden. ** Die Aktivierung gewährt Verbündeten in der Nähe 7/9/11/13/15 % Lauftempo und 10/14/18/22/26 Angriffsschaden. ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 10 auf 6 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60 auf 50/55/60/65/70 verändert. * ** Der Wirkbereich wurde verringert. ** Verlangsamt nun alle Gegner im Wirkbereich während der Wirkdauer, aber die Verlangsamung wurde von 35/45/55 % auf 15/20/25 % verringert. ** Der Schaden wurde von 100/140/180 auf 65/110/155 verringert. ** Der Zufallsalgorithmus wurde aktualisiert, damit dieser nicht länger einen Quadranten bevorzugt. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Kurzinfo eine Wirkdauer von 8 statt 7 Sekunden zeigte. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 20/55/90/120/150 auf 20/45/70/95/120 verringert. ** Der zusätzliche Goldgewinn wurde von 4/7/10/13/16 auf 4/6/8/10/12 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 6 auf 5 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 50/55/60/65/70 auf 40/45/50/55/60 verringert. ** Die grundlegende Heilung von „Skorbut heilen“ wurde von 70/125/195/280/380 auf 80/150/220/290/360 verändert. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 5 - 18 auf 6 - 23 pro Sekunde erhöht. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Schaden 9-mal statt 10-mal angewendet wurde. V1.0.0.100: * : ** Ein Anzeigefehler im Zusammenhang und dem Todesrückblick wurde behoben. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Gangplanks passive Fähigkeit mit dem Text der Beeinträchtigung ersetzt wurde, wenn er von einem weiteren Gangplank mit dieser Fähigkeit getroffen wurde. V1.0.0.94: * ** Der Bonusschaden wurde von 110 % auf 100 % verringert. ** Kann nicht länger ausgewichen werden und wird durch Erblinden nicht länger beeinflusst. * ** Gewährt nun 8/12/16/20/24 Angriffsschaden statt 12-36 % Angriffstempo. * ** Der Schaden der Kanonenkugeln wurde von 140/200/260 auf 100/140/180 verringert. ** Der Radius der Kanonenkugeltreffer wurde von 225 auf 275 erhöht. ** Die Verlangsamung wurde von 40/50/60 % auf 35/45/55 % verringert. V1.0.0.86: * ** Gold Bonus erhöht auf 4/7/10/13/16 von 3/5/7/9/11 }}